OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo
OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo is the first video game in the OK K.O.! / Lakewood Plaza Turbo franchise. It was developed by Ian Jones-Quartey and Double Stallion Games and published by Cartoon Network. It is an action-packed brawler beat 'em up game, and was released for iOS & Android on February 4, 2016. Description Become a hero with K.O. and use super radical moves to battle the evil Lord Boxman in OK, K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo! DEFEAT LORD BOXMAN (IF YOU CAN) Lord Boxman will do anything to destroy Lakewood Plaza. But you can't let that happen! Learn new fighting moves, unlock special attacks and use powerful items to stop his army of evil robots. Become the hero you always knew you could be, and send that bum packing! MEET AWESOME DUDES AND DUDETTES Get to know all the dynamic denizens of Lakewood Plaza! Hang out with coworkers Radicles and Enid. Help your boisterous boss, Mr. Gar, rebuild the Plaza. Learn incredible new fighting techniques from your mom, Carol. Help out other crazy characters like Ted Viking, Brandon, Red Action, A Real Magic Skeleton and lots more! EXPLORE A VAST NEW WORLD Look for hidden secrets and battle a whole mess of bad guys as you adventure throughout Lakewood Plaza and the surrounding lands. Use power punches, killer kicks and stunning super moves to save the Plaza in OK, K.O.! LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO! Controls The game uses touchscreen controls. The touchscreen functions similar to a gamepad. The left half of the screen is used for movement and will allow the player to move up, down, left, or right depending on the direction of the touch. The right half of the screen is used to perform moves in combat, talk to NPCs, and enter shops, all by simply tapping and swiping. Story A mysterious package is sent to Gar's Bodega. The package reads "Hero Tonic" on it, but Mr. Gar claims that he didn't order it. K.O. wants to use it to get strong as it is his life dream, but he can't since the tonic has traces of peanuts and mega peanuts (K.O.'s allergy), much to his dismay. Mr. Gar tries to cheer him up, by saying that it "probably isn't that good". Enid and Radicles drink it and decides that it's so good that they need to have a taste party. Mr. Gar says that no one will come to the "taste party", saying that the name sounds really obscene. Everyone, including Carol, A Real Magic Skeleton, Red Action, Ted Viking and Foxy, Beardo, Brandon, Mr. Logic, and Mega Football Baby come for the taste party. However, the Hero Tonic turns everyone evil. Mr. Gar blows up the entire Plaza to keep the new villains from teaming up and destroying it themselves. The explosion sends everyone to different parts of the plaza. It is now up to K.O. to save everyone and bring an end to this evil. Trivia * While the short "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" served as an animated pilot of sorts for the series, the game was intended to be a pilot of sorts as well, only in game form. Cartoon Network had never taken this approach for a show before. * When interacting with an NPC for the first time, an information card will appear on screen, detailing who and what they are, listing a single fact about them, and providing a quote from them. * This game is the first time we see Jethro with legs and arms. * Robots such as Teagan haven't appeared in the show are in the game. Cultural References Neo Riot City * There is a store called "Regular Shop" which is a reference to another Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. There even was a sticker of the character, Mordecai on the window of the shop. * There are many papers put around various parts of the city that have Steven's (from Steven Universe) face on it that states that he is missing. * In some points of the city, there are walls that are spray painted with Ian JQ's name on it. * There is a store that is called "Double Stallion", which is the name of the company who worked on the game. Other * In one point of the desert, 'KO SMELLS BA' is spray painted on a cliffside. This is a reference to when Darrell spray painted "smells ba" underneath the Lakewood Plaza Turbo's sign in the pilot episode. Gallery Concept Art Agile.png|"Agile" Boxmore Bots designed by art director Eric Angellilo Brute.png|"Brute" Boxmore Bots tumblr o8tjv4F9rO1rnf3moo4 1280.png|Several Jethro-like Models JethroModels.png|More Jethro Models Rider.png|"Rider" Boxmore Bots Landmine.png|"Landmine" Boxmore Bots Turret.png|"Turret" Boxmore Bots Hangar.png|"Hangar" Boxmore Bots Priest.png|"Priest" Boxmore Bots tumblr o8vl42qBSt1rnf3moo4 1280.jpg|More "Priest" sketches by Lamar Abrams’ Lord Box-Man.png|Different ideas for Lord Box-Max final form Character Information lpt radicles.png|Radicles lpt enid.png|Enid lpt mr gar.png|Mr. Gar lpt carol.png|Carol IMG_3559.PNG|Dendy lpt mr logic.png|Mr. Logic IMG_3550.PNG|Ted Viking and Foxy IMG_3551.PNG|Beardo IMG_3553.PNG|Brandon IMG_3555.PNG|Red Action Cultural References OK KO LPT (Regular Shop Missing Steven).png|Steven Universe missing posters & Regular Shop Double Stallion (OK KO LPT).png|Double Stallion Store Ian JQ Sign (OK KO LPT).png|Ian Jones-Quartey's name spray painted on the wall KO Smells BA (OK KO LPT).png|'KO SMELLS BA' spray painted on a cliffside Videos OK KO Lakewood Plaza Turbo LET'S PLAY Cartoon Network External links * iOS version in the iTunes store * Android version in the Google Play store * Announcement on IanJQ's Twitter * Wired Magazine - Here Come Cartooniverses! Cartoon Network Is Moving Beyond TV by Julia Greenberg * Game page on the Double Stallion Games website ** Portfolio website Category:Media Category:A to Z Category:Merchandise Category:Mobile games